To see the world through human eyes
by SonicVixen
Summary: A past life is an interesting concept; you believe in it or you don't. Gerard definitely does, he has walked the earth a lot of times in his past lives. He remembers everything, but one man in particular; Frank. He meets him over and over again, only to lose him every time.
1. Prologue

Being lost and reunited. Every time again and again. A few centuries in between of even just a mere dozen years. It's something I will never get used to.

I never thought this would happen to me, let alone that I heard of something like this. There was no explanation for the gift I had (although I called it merely a curse). There was one person that stood out to me the most and looking back, it was the same person over and over again. It was still the same man I met in the pub at the harbour, but every time we met, he was in another body. Still being the same soul, I recognized him every time by the gaze in his eyes.

Every time we became best friends for life, but not in this particular life. Connecting to him was difficult and it took years for me to have him trust me completely. I knew it was worth it in the end, but at some times I questioned myself. I went through all this trouble to connect with someone I would always seemed to lose. Always.

Like the moment he cursed my wellbeing after opening up to me. He suddenly had a total meltdown. I knew it wasn't personal, but it still hurt. He had a rough life this time, and trusting people was not one of his daily activities, so I kind of understood why he did it. He always was a troubled soul, creating tornadoes out of a little summer breeze. He could light an entire fire by just _being_.

He always was the kind of person to hurt the people whom he loved the most and push the people who were closest to him away as far as possible. He hurt himself the most while doing that, but he somehow thought he deserved all this pain. He even tried to push me away, although I didn't allow him to. He did almost everything to hurt my feelings or break my heart, but I stood my ground. When he tried to burn everything to the ground, I was the one who was waiting with buckets of water. Yes, he was like a raging forest fire when he was angry, but to me he was the most beautiful forest fire someone could be.

When he was younger, his parents abandoned him. He was always left alone or dumped by family members or friends, even when he was still very young. This gave him severe attachment problems and so he taught himself he could never really trust somebody. It was a sad case.

It always blew my mind how he could not remember me, even though I knew, deep inside, he couldn't. We always had the most amazing friendships and relationships in every lifetime, it somehow occurred to me he must've remembered something too. Sadly, he didn't.

Except one time.

I repeated a joke we always had in a previous lifetime and suddenly it looked like a lightbulb was turned on in his head. The look in his eyes was so deep, like he had to dig into his memories to remember where he heard that joke before. It was like a millisecond or so, then it was gone and we laughed about the joke like it was the first time we heard it, but I just _knew_ he remembered. I just knew he must've remembered it somehow. That day, I gained hope of him ever recognizing me. I wanted to make him remember.


	2. Chapter 1: The colour of insanity

It all started the day when I first met him. He got in a fight and I had to rescue him from being punched in the face. This is no ordinary story about a friendship that was formed by two people where the one saved the other from being punched in the face. No. This was entirely different.

{Hedeby, 800 AD.}

The air in the early morning was fresh, not like we're used to in modern times. This air was non-polluted and it smelled like flowers and grass, a smell I recognized all too well. The sun was just coming up against a soft orange sky when I walked past the bar I normally went to. It was merely an exception that I didn't go last night, I had to hunt for food and when you've eaten dry bread all month, the choice to hunt on deer or boar was easily made.

Out of the bar was coming a lot of commotion and I heard screaming and yelling. A string of drunken profanities came out the overly-crowded place. This sounded like a bar fight and it definitely was. The old tavern by the harbour was heavily crowded and was normally visited by regulars and otherwise by fishermen and traders who were selling their merchandise overseas. The traders were mostly coming from mainland Europe to trade wool or linen.

I slowly walked into the bar to look for the source of the commotion. When I looked into the bar, that's when I saw _him_ for the first time, the one wo would change my life and the lives yet to come.. He wasn't from around, I could see it from his features. Whereas people from around this area mostly had blonde hair and blue or green eyes, his hair was dark brown and he had eyes with a colour of insanity. It was a colour I couldn't quite explain. I think it was a perfect mix between dark brown with specs of green. I decided to watch him for a bit, awaiting the situation he was about to get himself into. Within a split second he grabbed a guy by his collar, totally standing in the position to punch some of the poor guy's front-teeth out. And to make it even worse, he did.

People were yelling for him to punch him again and to make the fight even worse, but after challenging some of the other men to fight and even giving a couple of more punches, his hand got broken and he wanted to stop. By this time, it was already too late and he was too weak to hand out or take more hits, and that was the point where I came in.

Within a split-second, I decided to do something that was going to turn out really good, or horribly bad. Either way, I didn't care much. He was fascinating and he pulled me to him like a magnet.

"Hey there, buddy!" I yelled at him.

Everybody turned silent and you could hear a pin drop. Everybody turned around to look at me. Even the people who were playing music stopped playing and turned to look where I was. Well, this was awkward.

The guy I shouted at, was looking around him, confused. Asking me with his glance if it was him I was talking to. For one second, I had no clue what I was doing or how the hell I should proceed. I decided to just go with the flow.

"H-hey man! It has been a long time!" I shouted again, waving awkwardly. Still not knowing in what situation I've helped myself this time. Everyone was looking confused at me, not paying any attention to the guy I was talking to. He carefully pointed at himself with a questionable look in his eyes. He didn't understand what was happening either.

"Me?" he mouthed inaudibly while looking at me.

"Y-yeah man! How are you? It's been a long time, hasn't it?!" I tried even harder to let him play along with me. I tried not to let my nerves show, but that didn't work out really well. My stuttering turned out to be very noticeable, not even starting about the drops of sweat that were starting to form on my forehead. Oh Lord, I have not thought this through properly.

He remained silent. I looked incisively at him and thankfully he got the hint.

"Oh! Oh, yeah, i-it has been a long time!" he looked like he finally understood what I was trying to do; saving his ass. A grin spread across his face, probably very happy he wasn't going to lose his teeth by some drunkard.

I walked towards him and took him by his arm. I pulled him outside maybe a bit harder than was necessary, but hey, I wanted to get him out of that situation so I did what was needed.

Finally outside, things were awkward. He didn't know what to say and he was also fidgeting on the hem of his shirt, his grin long gone. The way he looked at me and then looked away when I looked at him, said enough. He wasn't comfortable, that was for sure.

"So, ehm. What were you doing inside?" I couldn't help myself and I just asked.

"I was drinking my mead and suddenly some guy came up to me and started insulting me. Then I punched him and when he wanted to punch me, you came in." he answered. He was really worked up, his body language gave that away pretty clearly. He had his arms folded over his chest, his fingers were digging in his arms with such strength his knuckles turned white and he was avoiding eye contact with me. This guy might be hard to dig in.

"Are you sure you didn't say anything to provoke him?" I asked him again.

"I may or may not have said he should mind his own business and to go back to the hellhole he came from. Nothing more than that." He murmured, accompanied by a nervous giggle.

"Why did you try to get me out of there anyway?" he continued to ask.

"I-I don't know." I answered. And it was true; I really didn't know why I did that. I just had a feeling I needed him one way or another.

"You just look very familiar, I don't think I can explain why or how." I continued speaking. The familiar feeling still nagging at me like it was screaming for an explanation.

I decided to just let it go. I changed the subject and it turned out that he was actually a really awesome guy.

The funny thing is, even though we had an awkward start, we eventually became the greatest friends. I could pour my heart out to him and he could do the same to me and we never looked different at each other. Although, that was what I thought. As far as I knew, he never looked different at me, the way I saw him, was a whole different story.

He was my best friend, that was absolutely true. But next to that he was so much more. As our friendship grew, the trust we had in each other grew with it. We became like brothers, we shared the same humour, the same interests and we could finish each other's sentences.

Yes, he was like family, that's why losing him every lifetime was so hard on me. To meet him over and over again and making him trust me every time was crushing, I had to admit that, but in the end it was all worth it.


	3. Chapter 2 Spilling coffee

It was the fall of 1065. The weather was already quite cold for this time of the year and the leaves were already turning a dark red on the trees. The farmers were putting in their cattle in their stalls before winter would make its claim on the land. This winter was going to be a tough one and the people were already taking precautions to protect their crops and cattle.

I was walking through the village I was living in at the time. I loved my time there. If I would go back to look how it would be right now, I think I would burst into tears because it had changed so much. Most of the houses I visited often do not exist anymore. My old town was just as you see them in old English picture books about the Middle Ages; picturesque, small, and full of Christian people who seem to demonize everything that doesn't fit in their view of the Bible. There were times I got into a fight with someone who thought my views were "wrong", but that's a story for another time.

This day, I was assigned to register all the boys who were supposed to go off to war to fight for King Harold II, the king of England in that time. Looking back, it was for the best that William the Conqueror took the throne.

 _"_ _REGISTRATION FOR THE ARMY RIGHT OVER AT THIS TABLE!"_ I yelled through the pub where the registration was being held. When I looked around the room, I could only see young boys being very excited to go off to war. Their eyes full of excitement but still full of nervosity because 9 out of 10 never even touched a sword before. I pitied them, how little did they know what was going to happen, but to be completely honest, neither did I.

Most of the men, or better to be called boys, were very excited to go. They had these wild ideas of heroism and being a hero when returning home. They wanted to make their country proud, and in itself that is a very good quality to have, but when heroism overpowers common sense, it changes into stupidity.

After a lot of boring registrations, questioning age and residence, _he_ came up. I recognized him immediately, although he looked way different than he looked a two hundred years ago. Instead of dark brown hair, his hair was a honey-blonde colour and he had light blue eyes. Even though he looked very different with a different hair colour and different colour of the eyes, with a look that was almost the opposite of the way he looked in the previous lifetime, he still had that same gaze in his eyes and the same smirk on his face. The gaze that could make a spark turn into a rage of fire and the smirk that always meant trouble. It was him, I had no doubts about that.

"Frederic. 21 years old. London." He said with a smile. I could only stare at him, he looked so… so different. In contrast to his dark brown hair and his dark brown eyes from his past life, he looked almost angelic.

My surroundings faded for a moment and there he was. Every sound faded out into a buzzing feeling. It was as if a light shone down upon him, making him the only person in the room that really mattered. I probably looked quite stupid, since I could feel my mouth dropping open and going dry.

"Hello? Sir, are you in there?" he said again, with a shit-eating grin on his face this time.

"Oh. Yes. I-I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?" I stuttered. I was so taken aback by him that everything around me faded. I could only see _him_. I tried to focus on my registration paper, but I was having a hard time.

"My name is Frederic. I am 21 years old and I live in London. Am I age appropriate to join the army, sir?" he asked very innocently with his big blue eyes, yet so mockingly.

"Yes. I wouldn't know why you wouldn't be." I answered sincerely. We looked at each other for a few more moments before he left to get the gear he needed. After that, we exchanged a few glances, but that was it.

{Present time.}

My alarm clock went off with a hellish, beeping noise. My bed was so comfy I didn't want to come out, on which I answered with an irritated growl. Getting out of bed was mostly making me very moody and not being a pleasant person overall.

I got out of my bed and began my day as usual. I had breakfast with a big mug full of delicious black coffee. I was never really a kind of person to eat breakfast in the morning, I mostly woke up without being really hungry.

After I had my so-called breakfast, I put on some clothes and went out the door to go to work. I have a job in a comic book store and most of the time it's really fun, and hey, if it pays the bills I have no reason to complain. The weather outside was very chilly for this time of the year. It was the beginning October and the temperatures were already starting to drop very low. The wind was chilly and howled outside my apartment.

First, I went to get some more coffee. I had to admit that I might be addicted to the stuff. Ah well. When I walked into the coffee shop I went over to the counter to order some more of the dark, but enlightening liquid.

When I first walked into the coffee shop, there was a new barista. At least, not one I had seen before. The new guy behind the counter looked tired and fed up with all the tasks he had to do. It was rush hour so a lot of customers were all coming in at the same time. He actually looked really cute, he had half-long dark brown hair and his arms were covered with tattoos.

When he turned around to help another customer, he came off very familiar. I had my suspicions of him being _him_ , but I couldn't quite figure it out yet if it was actually really _him_. I hadn't looked straight into his eyes so I wasn't sure yet, I really hoped he was going to help me with my order. The line was getting shorter and shorter and it was almost my turn to order my coffee. And the shorter the line got, the more my nerves were getting on to me.

The customer before me got his order.

He was standing with his back to me.

He turned around.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" I heard him ask.

There it was again, that same chaotic but so serene gaze in his eyes. The gaze that brought it all back to me. For a few seconds I went a thousand years back in time.

{1065 A.D.}

I kept an eye on him for the time I knew he would be here. He spent most of his days training with swords, spears and crossbows to see where his talents lie. He was particularly good with handling a sword, but to be honest, I wouldn't have thought differently of him. He always had been good with weapons, one way or another.

I remember him when we met in Hedeby. He always carried a knife or a small knife and he was very talented. Not only in fighting, but also in carving his runes or carving wooden figurines out of bark.

But as he is and always has been, he also was this time just as rebellious. He listened to what the generals had to say and he also genuinely wanted to listen, the problem with Frederic was that he just never did what he was told. And that's how he ended up in the kitchen, peeling potatoes as a punishment.

"For fucks sake, I didn't register myself to peel fucking potatoes. I registered to fight." He scolded. He was sitting in the corner of the kitchen, surrounded by potatoes and potato peelings, throwing the peelings into the opposite corner of the kitchen. I snickered quietly. Even after all this time, he still hasn't learnt do just do what he was told.

"Seriously, man. How do you get yourself in trouble every time?" I asked him. I could not _not_ talk to him. I had to get to know him better.

"What do you mean?" he answered, slightly offended.

"Just like I said it. How come you get yourself in trouble every time?"

"I... eh. I hung the lieutenant's underwear on the flagpole." He said, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"You did what?!" I asked him. There were lots of things he could get a punishment for, but of all the things I could think of, I never thought of this one.

"I drank a bit too much last night and hung someone's underwear on the flagpole. It never occurred to me it could be the lieutenant's underwear, but unfortunately it was."

It could only be him to get in trouble for something like that. He hated his punishment but looking at his face, he kind of had the expression that he thought it was worth it. And even I had to admit that it was pretty funny. Lieutenant Sigfriedsson had a face where he went beet red if he was angry. He almost looked like a balloon that was going to explode, so I could only imagine the look on his face where he realized it was his underwear, proudly waving on top of the flagpole.

I snickered at his story and he grinned widely at me. A mischievous look in his eyes, almost like a kid that was caught doing something naughty.

"... You had to see his face." He eventually said, still testing the waters if I was on his side or not. His eyes questioning me if I thought it was just as funny as he thought it was.

"Red like a tomato, I suppose?" I laughed.

"Oh yes! It was so, so beautiful!" he answered, roaring with laughter. "He looked like he was about to explode!" At this moment, we were both bursting with laughter.

Sadly, I had to go back to do my work. We laughed with each other for a few moments. I was happy to see he didn't change much. He had still the same childish humour and the same mischievous look in his eyes. Yes, it was good to almost have him back.

{Present time.}

Still being at a loss for words, I tried to order my coffee. I had no idea how he knew I wanted a double espresso with no sugar, but somehow he got it. The fact that I was stuttering heavily being pushed aside for a moment.

"Sir, what name can I write on your cup?" he asked with a kind smile.

"G-Gerard. No. Yes. Gerard." I stuttered. I was making a complete fool out of myself and I prayed to whoever was up there, that there were no people behind me in line. I couldn't even pay attention to them, the only one that really mattered to me was _him_.

My eyes tried to take in as much of his appearance as possible. His face, his clothes, even his posture. I forced myself to take it all in.

His pointy nose, the dark-brown colour of his eyes, his outworn All-Stars, his ripped jeans. Just everything. I wanted to know it all. But even more important; I wanted to get to know _him_. What's his name? Where does he come from? How has his life been so far? I needed to know all of it, I needed him. I tried to soak up every detail of him..

"Eh, sir? I got your coffee!" I heard him say to me, piercing through a thick cloud of memories. My mind was foggy from all the emotions and thoughts that came back again.

"Double espresso with no sugar for … Gerard?!"

I finally snapped out of my thoughts. Oh, yes, I forgot. I ordered a coffee from my best friend I hadn't seen for a really long time. This was somehow a very delicate situation and also needed delicate measures.

With shaking hands I took the coffee and my fingertips grazed his by accident. It's cliché to say, but I did feel an electric shock racing through my body. As if the blood in my veins boiled and froze all at the same time.

At the same time, my feet were still nailed to the ground and my mouth was dry and unable to speak. I was a mess.

"Have a nice day, sir!" the guy said to me, still a bit freaked out by my reaction, I presumed. Was it that obvious?

I walked out without saying anything, which may have been for the better. I'd only make a complete fool out of myself if I even tried to talk to him. Yes, walking away without saying a word was in this situation the best solution there was.

As I stepped out of the door, my mind got cleared by the wind that flew through my hair and suddenly I realized I made a big mistake; I forgot to look at his nametag. Of all the things that could go wrong, after all the things I could have said but didn't, I forgot to look at his name. How could I be so stupid?


	4. Chapter 3: Mistakes

"Okay, Gerard. Think." I tried to calm myself down a bit, but my thoughts kept flying through my head as several birds in a small cage. Out of all the things I could've done, I forgot to look at his nametag. There I was, standing with my cup of coffee in my hand, having no clue what to do next.

Getting to know his name was a logical first step in getting to know him. At least, I thought it was. Going back now to order a coffee with still a full cup in my hand would be weird, so that idea was off the table.

"For God's sake, just breathe." I ordered myself. I soon found myself lightheaded because I somehow stopped breathing. Once my breathing pattern started to become normal again, I could think logically.

So, how do you introduce yourself to someone you know to the core, but to whom you are a complete stranger? How do you even become friends with someone you know everything about but barely knows about your existence?

I turned up at my job with my thoughts scattered all over the place. Helping customers wasn't ideal with my state of mind, but I tried not to let anyone know. Conceal, don't feel, and definitely don't let it show.

I had to make a plan. Yes, I needed to do that. I didn't care whatever happened, I just had to get to know him.

{1065 AD.}

"Oh, man, you should've seen his face!" Fredric snickered. He had been up to something again. This time it wasn't hanging the lieutenant's underwear on the flagpole. No. this time he pushed an officer into the Thames. He didn't push him into a razing part of the river, it was rather shallow. But still.

It was funny indeed, but after the notorious "underwear-incident", he was expected to behave. But Frank wouldn't be Frank if he were to behave properly.

Repercussions this time were for him to clean out all the bunks of his division. He wasn't happy with that, but hey, that were the consequences if you pulled off something like that for the second time.

We were building up our tents to stay here for around 3 months and the friendship between us had grown. It was nice to have him back and I was feeling better than I ever had before. With us being such good friends, I decided to help him clean out everything. Although it wasn't my job, it was the least I could do to help him.

There was a long silence between us when we were cleaning everything, although I had to say it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was just us being together in silence for a while.

"So, how come you don't have a wife or girlfriend yet?" he asked me, somehow a bit hesitant.

"I- I just don't, I guess." I answered. When I turned to look around, his cheeks were beet-red.

"Why are you asking me that?" I questioned him in return. I started to get a bit suspicious. He wasn't behaving like himself and him blushing vigorously like that gave off a vibe that something was wrong.

"I don't know. You never talk about someone at home or some girl or something... I just don't know, okay? Forget that I even asked it." his voice became higher as he finished his sentence and he tried to wave it away as if it was nothing. He was somehow very nervous to talk about... –this. Or whatever it was that we were talking about.

"Okay man, don't beat yourself up about it. It's just a normal question, right?" I tried to lower the tension, but you could hear a pin drop. He was avoiding eye contact and tried to act like there was nothing wrong, but there was, I just knew it.

"Don't you have a girlfriend at home?" I asked, trying to break the tension and to get us talking again. Something was bothering him and I took it upon myself to find out what that exact thing might be.

"No." he blatantly answered.

"Okay. Well, that can be, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." He snapped.

His answer was too blunt and a feeling inside told me something wasn't quite right.

"Frederick, what's going on?" I said with a tone that may have been a bit accusatory. I walked towards him and grabbed his arm to turn him around to face me.

"I-I..." was all he managed to get out, trying to avoid eye contact. His face turned a deep red colour.

"You can tell me. You can tell me everything, you know that." I said to him.

At this moment he was standing really close to me. To me, it was almost like magnetic forces pulled me to him even more. A force that was even stronger than myself. I noticed his eyes flick to my lips a few times and that's what changed the energy in the room. Our eyes locked and it was as if I could see all the moments we shared together. Our very first meeting in Hedeby, our first moment as friends, and the first time we poured out our hearts; it was all there.

Some time passed before we both realised we were standing way too close for someone who called themselves "just friends". This was highly inappropriate. If someone found out, we'd both be lynched and killed after that.

The feeling that took over my body was electric. Our bodies were so close to each other that I could feel the warmth radiating off of him. We locked eyes for a second and without me noticing, I raised my hand and my fingertips softly grazed against his cheek.

Frederic's gaze turned into a broken mess. His shoulders slumped and he turned his face away from me.

"This is wrong, so wrong." He whispered.

"… What's wrong?" I hesitated to ask him this, afraid it was a sensitive topic.

"Everything. This. You and me. Just, I'm leaving." He seemed irritated and turned away to walk away from me. I got him by the arm just in time but he got visibly angry and scowled at me, his eyes turning almost black from anger. He pulled his arm back and looked at me with rage-filled eyes.

"Let me _fucking_ go." He hissed.

"Frederic, please!" I called after him, but it was no use. He walked away from me as quickly as he could.

{Present time.}

I spent my day at work planning on how to become friends with him. At first I needed to know his name and I knew exactly how I was going to do that. I would go back tomorrow and order my coffee at his register again. That sounded almost fool-proof.

I was still wondering what kind of personality he would have this time. In our previous lives, he was always the blunt and rebellious one. Where I was following the rules, he was the one breaking them and causing havoc, even when it was unintentional.

The day went faster than I thought it would, with my thoughts being only at the new barista in the coffee shop, I didn't even knew what time it was. I was done with working before I knew it.

When I walked out of the building, it was already getting dark outside and I was suddenly aware of how hungry I was. I decided to just get some take-out because I really didn't feel like cooking when getting home.

Walking through the cold air and the cracking leaves under my feet really cleared my head. The streets were really quiet actually, only a few people who were hurrying to get home to their families.

The smell that hung in the air was chilly but also very humid, it smelled like a Halloween's evening. When you know something is about to happen but you have no clue what that particularly thing is going to be.

I decided to go for Japanese. It was looking like I had to get take out from a diner because the weather was about to change and I could see and hear that storm was coming. The Japanese diner I was planning on going to was a bit off the route, but that didn't matter to me. The food was good, the quality was good, and so walking an extra five minutes didn't matter to me.

When I walked in, the scent of delicious food greeted me. God, how I loved Japanese food. The lady behind the counter was smiling friendly at me. After I gave her my order, I turned around and took a seat in the waiting room. The Maneki Neko figurines waved fondly at me and as I was watching them, I got lost in thoughts.

How the hell was I going to get through the barista? I couldn't exactly tell him that I have known him for over a thousand years. Can you imagine? _"Hey man, you don't know me but we're friends from past lives!"_ Nope, not a chance in hell that that's something I am willing to try.

A scream from outside was pulling me out of my thoughts. There was a fight going on on the other side of the streets. A guy with arms full of tattoos got in a fight with a bunch of guys from outside of the neighbourhood, I presumed. Ah well, as long as they'll leave me alone I don't care much.

"Mr. Way? Your order is ready!" the friendly lady behind the counter called me. I quickly stood up to get my food. I took the bag from the lady and gave her my money.

"Have a nice evening, Mr. Way!"

"The same to you!" I answered.

As I walked outside, I nervously looked around for the guys that were fighting a few moments earlier. I could still hear them, a lot of screaming and yelling came from around the corner. I decided to take another route to get home, at least one that would get me out of trouble.

{1065 AD.}

Something about our little conversation earlier didn't sit well with me. He was so absent-minded when we talked and he continued to behave like that the rest of the day. Was it something I did or said? I didn't notice anything strange about him until he turned the conversation to wives or girlfriends.

It's so confusing. _He_ is confusing. _He_ confuses _me_. For someone who always fancied women, he unravelled some feelings in me I never knew I had before. He always did. He just had something special that couldn't keep me away from him.

I mean, I couldn't exactly kiss him, right? If I did and people found out we would both be killed. I had to face it; this situation was fucked up.

He kept ignoring me for a while, but I still captured his gaze from time to time. I tried to talk to him, but every time I came as much as he considered close, which was approximately 10 meters, he walked away. There was no way getting through to him.

I decided to just let it go for a while. If he wanted, he could come to me and then I'll be there.

Eventually after a few weeks of him ignoring me, the tragic news came that the Normans invaded England. We all knew what that meant; it was time to march off to war. I wasn't a soldier, but I knew some men who were; among them was Frederick.

I decided enough was enough and I had to see him. The troops would be leaving in 4 days, so I needed to get to him. Fast.


End file.
